Just a Misfit
by CheshiresVengence
Summary: The Gaang decide to rest at a small Earth Kingdom town, seeking to replenish their resources. Little did they know, they were in for a bigger adventure than they thought...


Aang peeked from on top of Appa, seeing the small Earth Kingdom town nearing them as they passed over a vast forest of emerald colored trees, large fields of wildflowers, the horizon a bright blue. The village was fairly large, with a market place and small neighborhood. Aang could tell from the many tile roofs that dotted the large clearing.

But he frowned as he saw Fire Nation rhinos at the entrance to the city, the insignia on the saddles proud and boastful. Heaving a sigh, he patted Appa, urging him to land in the forest beside the village. Great, now he'll have to wear some ridiculous hat or something to cover his arrow, and change his air bender clothes.

"I heard there's an Inn here, we'll just stay there for two days, let Appa rest, gather more supplies, then we'll continue our journey to the North Pole." Aang overheard Katara from the saddle, as her and Sokka examined the map.

"Fine, ok. No more than two days though! There's Fire Nation here, and I don't want them finding us out. Because we all know what happened last time-" Sokka confirmed. Katara nodded, rolling the map up and tucking it in the saddle bag with care.

They landed in the greenery, Appa plopping down to munch of the sweet grass lovingly. Aang laughed and scratched Appa behind his ears before clambering up to the saddle to unload their belongings, mostly empty bags that once held food and water. Katara unhitched the saddle bag from Appa's saddle, using the rope to turn it into some kind of backpack, hiking it on. Aang changed quickly into his to big, brown farmers clothes, and plopped on a straw hat. At least it was better than that flowery bright pink hat he had to wear last time…he cringed at the very thought of it.

"Stay here buddy, I'll come every few hours to check on you" Aang said to Appa, who only grunted in response. Momo crawled onto Aang, perching on his shoulder. "Sorry Momo, but you'll have to stay here with Appa." Sighed Aang, gently picking up the Lemur of his shoulder and setting him down next to Appa. "Bye guys!" he called, before catching up with his friends.

As they entered the town, they noticed the air of gloominess it projected. Everyone sulking, hiding in the shadows, heads down, mostly all of them shut up in their houses as Fire Nation soldiers patrolled the streets. Katara couldn't help but overhear the whispered, hushed conversations of passerby.

"Just today-"

"Will they get worse?"

"I can't believe this happened-"

"How did they even find this town?"

_Just token over today…scary. _Thought Katara, also getting into the habit of lowering her head as they passed the intimidating soldiers. Who knew what they had done to capture this town? Everyone looked pretty scared anyways. Gulping, Katara rushed to catch up with her brother and Avatar. They came into the marketplace now, but sadly everyone had closed their shops, shutting off any chances of getting any supplies today.

Perhaps this wasn't the best choice for their small break?

The Inn was just as gloomy as the rest of the town. All the curtains were drawn, door pulled tightly shut. Sokka knocked on the door, unsure. Aang jumped as the curtained window closest to the door flew open, two eyes darting back and forth. The mud brown curtains then were swished shut once again, but the doorknob jiggled as locks were undone, quickly. The creaky door swung open, revealing a younger man with a sparse beard and messy black hair. "Come in, quickly" he beckoned, pulling the kids in.

He then shut the door, clicking many multiple locks back into place as quickly as his nimble fingers could go. After that deed was done, he turned to see the confused people behind him. "Ah, sorry 'bout that." He offered, dusting off his hands. "Didn't want the Fire Nation takin' me"

"What do you mean by that?" Sokka questioned. The young man shrugged.

"The Fire Nation needs soldiers, and they're scowering the village for some men. That's why I'm all shut up in here" The man answered, glaring at the door with his friendly earthy brown eyes. "Can't be whisked away when ma' old gramps needs caring for right?" The kids took this into consideration, then nodded, agreeing with his claims. "Ah, so I see you must be lookin' for a place to stay?" he asked.

"If it won't be any trouble, yes." Aang claimed.

"No trouble at all, you folks be looking mighty tired. I am Kon, happy to lend you some rooms" Kon replied cheerfully. The kids, desperate for a comfortable sleep, nodded happily. Kon smiled and lead them down a narrow hall, giving each of them a nice little room, complete with a bed, nightstand and a window with a beautiful view of the meadow and its many colors of flowers. Yes, it was the afternoon, but Katara couldn't help but give into temptation, collapsing on the neatly made bed with its crisp white sheets.

Sokka dusted off his precious boomerang off with care, as he munched on the slightly stale bread he had swiped from their food bag, as he sat on the edge of his own bed. It was nice to relax for at least a minute, let his guard down for at least five minutes. Relaxing his mostly tense muscles, Sokka sheathed his boomerang and leaned back on the cloud soft bed, a small smile on his face.

Aang on the other hand, stood by his window, admiring the beauty of the flower dotted fields. It was one of many Earth Kingdom sceneries he had seen, but this one by far was his favorite. But one thing worried him though, would it last long? The Fire Nation was never quite fond, and quite uncaring of natural settings. Would the jewel colored flowers survive the crimson flames of the Fire benders?

-(‾)-

Kon nervously headed towards the market, as the sun set. He pulled his hood up and focused on the ground below him. His sickly father was hungry, but Kon was sad to know that his coverts of food were empty, and a shopping trip was due. Usually it wasn't a problem…but now that the Fire Nation was here, it was now more of a struggle for him. Why, out of all days, did the Fire Nation decide to storm their village?

"Oof!" Kon stumbled backwards as he ran into a solid item. Looking up however, he saw it was a Fire Nation soldier, in his scarlet armor and fiery helm. And behind the stern looking man, two other fierce fire benders standing at attention.

Oh no. Oh spirits.

"Uh, sorry sir, just let me pass here and-" Kon hastily bowed and rushed to pass the soldiers. But a strong cuff like grip caught his arm.

The words the man said turned Kon's face ghost white. "He'll do, take him to the ship."

Kon struggled, but he was easily knocked down. He was handed off to one of the other soldiers, and the other man literally had to drag the persistently struggling Kon down the street. "Please, let me go, I have a sick relative needing my help and-"

"Yah, yah, yah, that's what they all say." The soldier sneered. "Ha, you should be excited. Haven't you heard the wonderful rumors of the training camp?" Kon gulped and widened his eyes in fear, but just as he was about to protest…

A mischievous laugh rang through the dark, playful and teasing. The Fire Nation soldier stopped, peering around the area. "Was that you?" he asked, the ever slightest tremble in his voice.

"No…" Kon breathed.

There it was again, closer. It was as cheerful as the ringing bells and marigold flowers of the Summer Festival. It echoed joy, but mischief and trickery tinged it. The Firebender sparked a flame in the hand that wasn't holding Kon, now glaring.

"Ha ha, you better cut it with the sparks bad man…" a voice echoed, coming from nowhere in particular.

"Come out you coward!" the soldier yelped.

"Ok"

A light thud came from behind, then shortly after the man yelled out in pain, releasing his grip on Kon and collapsing to the ground. With a groan, the Fire Nation soldier shut his eyes tightly. Kon looked up, seeing a nimble figure land in front of him, agile as a cat. The stranger had a mask, painted black with aquamarine designs, curling like graceful vines around the hidden eyes. The person was dressed all in black, holding a equally black pole. Sticking out a gloved hand, the person silently helped Kon up.

"W-who are you?" Kon stumbled over his words. The stranger pulled a piece of fresh bread from its cloak, before stating,

"Just a misfit" before shoving the food into his hands and leaping to the rooftops, disappearing into the night eerily. Wide eyed and extremely shocked at his experience, Kon silently walked home to his Inn, excited to share his strange tale for the night…

-(_)-

(A/N) Hmm, I wonder how the Gaang will react to Kons story? Who is this mysterious 'Misfit' exactly? Hopefully your answers will be answered in chapter two...

Thanks for reading, please, please review as well! I want to know your opinions :3 until chapter two, farewell!

~CV


End file.
